Children Of Thunder And Lighting
by markim
Summary: Methos 's Brother has shown up. Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting And Fire.
1. Chapter 1 Methos’s dream

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts // : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 1 - Methos's dream  
  
*There was no sound in this dream and yes, this IS a dream* thought Methos. *Where on earth should there be an island of ICE and isles of rock in the middle of a VOLCANO?* Looking around in mid air, Methos notices that he is floating in space and the place that he is in although it is within a volcano is neither dark nor oppressive and does not feel dangerous to him. Instead, Methos felt like he had belonged here and it has a feel of Home that he had rarely felt.  
  
*What an interesting and amusing dream* thought Methos and had will himself to move higher and closer to the top of the volcano. Moving higher and seeing more around him, Methos notice that the walls that forms the volcano does not look like any of the rocks materials that it should be form from. Instead, on sight, it looks likes it is formed of some type of Ice or Crystals materials and that there was a soft blue glow coming from it.  
  
In fact, the inside of the volcano is vast and fiery red glow of lava combine with the glow coming off the walls let him see his surroundings quite clearly. Going lower and descending onto the island of ice, he could feel the coolness of ice and the heat from the lava. However, the temperature differences does not feel that extreme to him and Methos feel that someone was calling for him from this ice island.  
  
"I am here! Show yourself!" Shouted Methos as soon as he landed and his voice cuts the silence of this place like a blade and with it come sounds of life from around him. Above him, in the sky come the flaps of bat-like wings and a flock of white-colored bats was startled out, within the sea of lava, come the sounds of fishes splashing around in the lava.  
  
*Fishes in Lava? This dream is even weirder that I thought.* "But this is no ordinary dream, right, Yang?" Stated Methos aloud.  
  
"Yes, this is no Ordinary dream, Yin." And with that reply, a man suddenly appears within three feet in front of Methos. "Hello, Brother." 


	2. Chapter 2 – Enter Nic Methos

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts // : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 2 - Enter Nic Methos  
  
He is nearly a head higher than Methos and looks lean but well-builted. He has free flowing shoulder length jet-black hair that shine with life with a small inch size patch of greenish tined hair near his left temple. His face was extremely handsome with features that were somewhat sharp and strong with a 2-inch slash scar starting from a bit above his left eye reaching upward in the middle of his forehead. His eyes look like the deepest, darkest shade of Black Diamonds that are so irresistible that they seems to pull souls and minds into them, that reflected all lights and to sparkle with a glow/fire of his own.  
  
He is dressed in a sky-blue sleeveless shirt fastened with a sea-blue body- length cape flowing from behind his shoulders and his pants are of a shade of midnight blue that is so very close to black. All his clothes are made from the finest silk and there is a crest-logo on the top left hand side of his shirt.  
  
It is of a circle around 3 inches diameter with the symbol of a Kirin inside all done in crimson and gold threads (Kirin - A mythical beast that looked like a cross between an Unicorn and a Dragon. They are horned and shaped like an unicorn but with red and gold dragon-like scales covering all over their bodies. It is one of the most powerful sacred beasts of Fire-element. Kirin is stated to be beings of great goodness, mercy and healing but also of great chaos, destruction and purifying-fire.).  
  
Both his wrists are covered by arm-guards made from links of the finest gold that cover from his wrists upward to nearly his elbows and he is wearing a belt made from the same design and material. On the front of the belt is the Kirin design worked in red gold. His aura of such great power radiating from his person that he looks like a vision of a Warrior-God, proud, arrogant, aggressive and powerful with the look of cruelty greatly hinted in his eyes. Yet love and warm in this reunion are also found his gaze directed at Methos. 


	3. Chapter 3 – Remembrances

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 3 - Remembrances  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Of Methos seeing him in similar attire standing in front of him upon the golden sands of a desert, with it, come the sense of a time long past. The golden rays of dawn playing over his body matched with the pure joy of being alive in his eyes, the warm in his eyes that matches the sun that held love and affection for Methos. A grace and intensity within him that sing of power, joy, pleasure and life that invoked the ideas that a god of sun and fire had chosen to appear on earth.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Of Methos seeing him standing near the edge of the cliff while lightings and winds dances violently across the night-sky. Dark pleasures and blood lusts brightening his eyes as the twenty Quickening rushes into him together, the blood and bodies of hundreds of mortals and the twenty immortals ripped apart, the blood splattered over the surrounding and on his body, making him look primal, wild and powerful, a chaotic god of lighting and death, blood and darkness.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Of Methos seeing him doing his katas on top of the raging waterfall, dancing across the furious currents with such grace. His sword and him are one in this place of water and wind. The rhythm, pace and types of the katas had shifted several times in the past hours yet they all have his distinctive style, its like each kata bring out a different aspect of him out. Baring his soul and self out, setting it free to resonance with nature around him. He is the child of Lighting and Fire yet Water and Wind love him too as they joined him in his dance. He seems like leashed lighting, beautiful, deadly and powerful.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Of Methos seeing him caressing the face of his High Priest so gently, the sorrow in his eyes for the death of his High Priest. The impression of sorrow tempted by renewed joy as his High Priest's soul raised from his dead body as a golden shimmering ball of energy to lay rest on the palm of his hand, fitting it perfectly. Raising Seth's soul nearer to his face, he gently placed his kiss on Seth's soul and a white dragon of light was formed within the soul. Methos can feel the power that flow in the kiss, enough to make souls and spirits flesh, yet it was the love for his High Priest, Seth's returning love for his God and to his soul's mate and their Ka that make it magnificence.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
The last remembrance is related to my other fic "Awakening Of A God". If you are interested, please go and take a look and leave a review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
A new Chapter for the New Year. Enjoy.  
  
Happy New Year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 4 - Reunion  
  
"Hello, Yang or shall I say Nic or Nic Methos? Which will you like to be called, brother?" Queried Methos and on his face was his usual smirk, but it was somehow soften by his genuine pleasure of this reunion.  
  
A small gentle smile, truly felt, can also be seen on Warrior's face as he reply "Yin, you know very well that Yang is my private name for your use only, as is Yin is your private name for my use only. Nic Methos is my true name and Nic is my use-name. Methos is the name that we share and which I considered as ours."  
  
Methos steps closer to Nic, "Where are we, Yang? Why have you created this place for our meeting, instead of the Great Golden Desert where you were reborn again into this world and we first met each other physically? I Do know that my spirit is pulled into this place and that you can control the setting here, in your mind. This is a part-dream and it feel like Realm yet something about it is off."  
  
"This is Fire-Ice Island, a place that I had trained in long ago and I have considered it one of my home, Yin. However, I can change the place to a setting you like. What would you prefer, Yin? And what is your use name now? "  
  
"Currently, it's Adam Pierson. Do you remember the Roman Villa we used to stay three thousand years ago? Use that and provide some wines, foods and comforts." Methos added "And lots and lots of beers."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5 – A Different Setting

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
A new Chapter for the New Year. Enjoy.  
  
Happy New Year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 5 - A Different Setting  
  
In a flash of soft golden light, the world shifted and both Nic Methos and Methos are in a Roman-style room, sitting opposite each other, Methos on a sofa in blue and white and Nic on a sofa in red and gold with a table of finger foods, wines, bottles of aged Egyptian beers that Methos had preferred, sake and a few cans of beer that Methos currently liked in front of them with two chalices carved from emerald jade.  
  
The room around them was large and was laid with polished pure white marble, golden veins running through the walls which fade into the background. A cool gentle breeze slowly begins, bringing a sense of air and peace to the room and it was fill with the warm comfortable light of dawn.  
  
Seeing the surprise on Methos's face, Nic stated with amusement, "Have you forgotten that I have telepathic/empathic ability and that I have a mind and soul link with you? My body was created from yours and your soul shared a body with mine for a long time, we have shared memory, heart and soul. You being here had allowed me surface access to your mind to check what you currently like and I like you to be comfortable. Plus the fact that we have known each other for more than eight thousands five hundred years and I know you."  
  
Opening a can of the ice-cold beer and slowing sipping, Methos thought *Yes, flesh of my fresh, blood of my blood, we used to be joined in body, mind and soul and know much of each other. With Yang, there is no need for secrets, regrets or even guilt. He knows me in ways so intimate that no one can ever have or ever will. In his own way, he is more terrible, more powerful and had even killed, caused more destruction and terror than I as Death or even the Four Horsemen together. Yet, he too is enthusiasm of life and care for those he loved (and *only* for those he cared about) and his capacity to enjoy life itself is very great. He has a very strong sense of his own type of honor, regardless of how twisted it is that seem to others. (Kind of like mine in my own way but so much stronger.) Yes, he truly can understand. Inside him there lurked light and darkness; good and evil; creation and destruction, truly entwined and joined together to made him unique. The God of Lighting and Fire - Nic Methos, my brother.* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6 – Realm

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Thank you to Faceman and Lauren for reviewing my Highlander story.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 6 - Realm  
  
"Nic, why have you contracted me only now? What has happen to you for the past 200 years since we last separated and what is happening to my body now? How are you doing this? This felt like what happened when I was caught in the crossfire of your battle two thousand years ago in Central Plains. Previously, I did not know enough to question this, what knowledge are you willing to give me now? What is Realm and why does this feel like Realm yet different in someway? Like this is less real." Asked Methos after relaxing into the sofa with his usual grace. He knows that Nic will not knowingly place him in danger that he cannot get out from and will like to have more information from him.  
  
"Firstly, this Is Realm, which I had created, based on the energy and structure of a Great Seal. The reason that it feel less real and slight differently from what you felt of Realm before is because I had only activate it partially."  
  
"Great Seal? The Seals that you told me of which could seal away high- powered entities like upper-levels demons or gods?" Exclaimed Methos, mind furiously running after all the information he had on the natures of the Great Seal.  
  
"Yes, Methos. The Great Seals are layers of structured energy designed to lock away entities both physically and spiritually in objects or into pocket dimensions. It is made partly of reality, partly of energy, partly of spirit and which warp space and time. The creators of the Great Seals will shape the layout and nature of the pocket dimension according to their desires and needs. A place where everything and anything is as real as you want it to be. The nature of the Great Seals will also wrap time inside it, either faster or slower according to its purpose."  
  
"Realm is one of two Great Seals that I have created and altered based on my needs. Realm is more fluid in nature. Realm is my home away from home and my personal training ground as any damage I did here can be repaired with a thought. It is always shifting accordingly to my needs and desires and I can bring memories of past opponents alive to battle for pleasure.  
  
I am here physically while I brought only your subconscious here as I did not want to alarm you too much. Next time, I will bring you physically. Currently, your body is still sleeping in the loft that you stayed in. I have also link a sub-awareness of your surrounding to us and will warn us of any danger and if anyone came near your loft.  
  
Time past differently here, currently a day or 24 hours exactly passes in Realm to every hour that passes in the outside world. We can stay here for as long as we like, days or even nearly up to a month while only a few hours or a day has passed. If necessary, I can adjust the Seal to prolong the rate of time passing in Realm, Time, Space and Nature are more flexible here in Realm."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7 – An Explanation

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 7 – An Explanation  
  
As to why we are here, I had wandered the world for the first hundred years and have been sleeping on and off since we parted two hundred years ago in China. I was slightly wakened from a fifty years deep sleep by very strong emotions from you starting from 5 years ago. Fear of Discovery, Protectiveness, Amusement, Friendship, Hope, Love, Lusts, Loss, Anger, Aggressiveness, Regrets, Betrayal, Fear, Curiosity, Confusion, Guilt, Panic, Terror, almost every types of human emotions came in waves over our link in the next 3 years. The intensity and ranges of your emotions within the next 3 years exceeded what you have felt in the past hundreds years since we have separated. I was nearly half waken by you when the attack came."  
  
"Attack? What attack!" Methos was shocked. *What could have the power to attack Nic? He IS Power! He is the God of Lighting and Fire.*  
  
"It was a type of spirit being that was deflected by your shields to the Spirit Trap in Realm vide our link and by the type of energy that it used, I will say that it was classified as some kind of minor negative spiritual being."  
  
"Ahriman! The Zoroastrian demon! What happen, Nic?"  
  
"Was that what it was calling itself? It was not a true demon as its power- level was too low and the nature of negative energy it contained was not pure enough to be demonic."  
  
"I know, Nic. That was why I have laughed at MacLeod at first when he told me that a demon was after him, they have not been seen in the mortal realm for a thousand years and I would have sensed the power of a demon even if it has shielded itself, over my Seals. But I have forgotten that there are more things in Heaven and Earth and that the same word has different meanings for different people and had ignored MacLeod until it paid me a visit."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Its tricks were too pathetic to speak of, after all I know a God who mastered the Art of manipulation and temptation with True Power to back his promises. Don't I, Nic? It didn't even detect my Seals and my true power. I just played with it a little and brushed it off. I think that is how it was deflected to Realm. However, please continue your tale first, Nic. " Smirked Methos, sipping his beer.  
  
"It did not have much physical power but does have a good ability in illusions and was powerful in it own rights. I released it from the Spirit Trap for a battle but it was not a match for me even as I was only partly awake. I was feeding on its energy after I have defeated it and it had escaped me by sacrificing more than ¾ of its energy in one burst. Nearly a year later, the spirit was somehow even more greatly weakened and was forcefully drawn to me by the power here. I destroyed its spirit, purify all its energy and consume, absorbing the power into myself. During that period, the Seal that had sealed the spirit had reactivated after recharging. It came to Realm after locking on to the spirit's residual energy and I had taken the Seal energy too. With that I was nearly fully wakened."  
  
Methos's mind is coolly taking in what he had heard, he has the greatest confident in Nic's ability and was processing all the information as Nic continue speaking.  
  
"Then a few months ago the Call came. Seth, my High Priest has been reincarnated again. Due to the harming of his soul-mate and the existence of his Millennium Scepter in the area, he had all his memories of his Egyptian past life back after he had rebonded with his Millennium Scepter."  
  
"I spent the following time with them, my High Priest and his soul-mate, getting in tune with the time again, the changes in languages, customs, technologies, things that happened in this short time, setting up a new identity and into all sort of troubles before I contact you. Care to tell me what had happen to you since we last separate?" With that Nic stopped speaking and waited for Methos's reactions.  
  
(* For interested readers, please go and see my other story 'Awakening Of A God' at 'http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1612117')  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8 – Methos’s Tale Part 1

Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Please review and be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
**: Thoughts  
  
// : Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 8 – Methos's Tale Part 1  
  
After ten minutes later, a couple more cans of beer and some food, a more- calmed Methos begin speaking "The beginning and the end of my tale is with one immortal, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod"  
  
With that Methos let words flowing out from him of what had happen for the past 500 years and intensively on what had happened in the past 5 years. His feelings, thoughts, memory and passions flashed past him as he spoke of knowing Duncan MacLeod from Darius, the immortal priest, the death and the loss of the Quickening of Darius by the Hunters in the Watchers. His sorrow, loss and guilt of losing Darius, one of his few immortal friends for centuries who had known his true identity and what he was. The death of Don - his watcher friend, the hunt of him by Kalas and his own morbid curiosity and fascination about Duncan MacLeod that had allowed Duncan to find him, to know of his identity of Methos. The lost of his fire or rather the loss of passions in his life that had made him offered his head to Duncan. The chaos of his life after 'Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, The Highlander' had been added to the mix that had led to the unstopping or rather the re-awakening of his emotions, all his emotions. The entwining of his life with Duncan MacLeod's and Joe, letting the Highlander getting him involved in every encounter with every immortals and mortals that came their ways, the loss of peace but with wakening of his passion. Falling in love with Alexa whose was dying and traveling around the world with her in the last stage of her life and the pain and loss that had come later.  
  
The loss of his time with Alexa when he went back to help Duncan with his Dark Quickening and the Sacred Spring, that Yang had shown him and of its uses. The pain, loss, grieve he felt when Alexa died but that he will never regret his time, his happiness, his love with Alexa.  
  
The knowledge he had risked his life and the knowledge of his identity to help Duncan, Joe (his watcher friend), Richie (Duncan's student) when they were in trouble, but had only earned their scorn, fear, hate when his past as Death of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse was made known to them by the arrival of Cassandra, a year later. 


	9. Chapter 9 – Methos’s Tale Part 2

**Children Of Thunder And Lighting by Markim**

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.

Please review and be kind.

Hi, I have just updated this fic.

Chapter 8 to 10 will be the recaps of some of the high points of Methos's relationship with Duncan and the rest. For those who had seen the Highlander Series, you can skip these three chapters if you want..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – Methos's Tale Part 2 

His resentment of Duncan and Joe who dismissed his friendship with Silas and his companionship with Kronos and even Caspian as they discounted that mass murderers can feel. His hate, condemnation and regret, as little as it is, for Cassandra who had effectively destroyed his relationship, trust or liking with the Highlander and Joe.

His pain and sorrow for the need to plan and kill Kronos, Silas and Caspian. He loved/hated Kronos, liked Silas and even had a place in his heart for Caspian once, after all they had rode together for over a thousand years and he had kept tracks of them for millennia after leaving them. The most of his regrets are for Silas, he was happy living in the wildness, when he led Kronos to him. His rage at Cassandra who had **dared** to attack him after his double Quickening with Duncan when he had saved the world and her, and the raising of his hope when Duncan ordered Cassandra to let him live.

This hope falter as Duncan had judged him by Cassandra's words and when he tried to rebuild their relationship, it was painfully and slow. The acceptance by Joe and even Richie later had greatly help him and this had started a friendship with young Richie. Then more emotional rocks when Duncan judged Byron of harming a mortal and had beheaded him, not caring that Byron was once his (Methos) student.

That Joe is revealed to have a daughter, a Watcher named Amy Thomas-Brennan and after Joe's attempt to use him to rescue Amy from Morgan Walker. Joe apologies for his actions during the Horsemen affairs, on the way he tries to use him (Methos) to save his daughter and also on how he had let Duncan's and Cassandra's view of Methos clouded what he know.

Amy and Joe had formed a sort of father-daughter relationship after that and are keeping close contact, to know each other better. With that Amy had joined their life and Amy had a closer friendship with Richie as they are closer in worldviews. She is fascinated by Methos's history and liked him as Adam even after she knows about his past as the Horseman of Death. Amy had forged a bond of friendship and acceptance between Joe, Amy, Richie and himself.

Of how they had missed her when Amy later left to watch a peaceful immortal in New Zealand after spending a few months with Joe and the rest. Of how Amy had forged a much closer bond with Richie and of Joe's fear of how Amy will chose later when she return; her Watcher's Oath or love. Joe shown that he will support any decision that Amy will make.

His fears of Duncan being mad and of his frustration when Duncan was ranting and raving about demons and monsters. He had sensed no demonic energy nearby and had not felt that for over nearly a thousand years. Hence, he was so harsh on Duncan then, telling him a safe lie that he did not know anything of Demons, knowing that Duncan was not ready for the truth on that subject and it will only feed upon Duncan's delusions. Of how Richie was the only one who believed Duncan and they had found a name for the so call Zoroastrian demon, Ahriman. The scene at the racetrack the night Duncan was led to believe he'd killed his young student/his son, Richie Ryan.

Methos recalled the painful night as he spoke when MacLeod had begged him to take his own head after he had accidentally killed his young student. He remembered how Joe had defied every last rule of the Watchers as he stood over the boy's body and fell apart.


End file.
